Método Extremo
by Megara Soul
Summary: Shaka resolve declarar seus sentimentos a Mu,para isso ele recorre as habilidades do ariano...yaozinho.


Saint Seiya/Cavaleiros do Zodíaco não me pertence, são do tio Kurumada, se fossem meus esses meninos estariam em maus lençóis ou bons lençóis.

Método Extremo

Capítulo 1

Naquela manha um certo cavaleiro acordou com uma idéia fixa na cabeça.Iria dar um jeito seja ele qual fosse de falar com seu amado, varias idéias lhe passaram pela cabeça mais todas pareciam absurdas.

Bem já que era assim então tentaria uma delas mesmo por que não? Decidiu então que iria ate Mu!

- Droga eu não posso chegar lá e ir falando tudo na lata, Mu pode se assustar e me por pra correr de lá.

Olhou a sua volta como que esperando que o templo de virgem pudesse lhe dar uma resposta, até que pousou seus olhos no cofre da armadura dourada e um sorriso maroto surgiu em seus lábios.

- É claro!!! Como não pensei nisso antes vou usar a desculpa de ir concertar minha armadura. Droga mais ela não tem um arranhão se quer, isso não vai dar certo a menos que... claro... He, he, he vou quebrá-la, nada muito serio algumas poucas rachaduras vão bastar.

A idéia de quebrar uma armadura de ouro lhe pareceu absurda, mais no desespero nunca se pensa muito bem no que se faz mesmo!

Tirou a armadura do cofre, e começou a sessão de massacre a armadura de virgem, disparou todos os golpes que pode mais a armadura continuava intacta sem nenhum arranhão.

- Que droga!!! Não esta funcionando! Estou me sentindo um idiota por estar fazendo isso mais não custava tentar.

A única pessoa com quem Shaka abria seus sentimentos no santuário era Aioria decidiu ir ate o templo de leão pedir ajuda ao amigo, por mais que pudesse achar o plano de Shaka maluco ele não se recusaria a ajudá-lo nessa hã... Árdua tarefa, afinal seria um desafio para ele que passava varias horas destruindo montanhas.

Mais abaixo no templo de touro Aldebaram estava tentando a todo custo tentar reviver sua plantinha que ganhara de uma garotinha numa das visitas dos cavaleiros à vila, mais parecia que nada adiantava, se ao menos Afrodite estivesse no santuário pensou, mais ele e MDM tinham saído em uma viagem um tanto quanto misteriosa.

Foi então que se lembrou de outro cavaleiro que também tinha um belo jardim no santuário... Shaka!

Seu rosto se iluminou num enorme sorriso pegou seu vasinho com a planta e começou a subida ate templo de virgem.

Shaka por sua vez já estava em leão recebendo a maior bronca de Aioria.

- Que idéia maluca Shaka! Sacrificar sua pobre armadura para ir ver o Mu.

- Não, desculpe-me mais eu não vou ajudá-lo nessa não, se Atena desconfiar ela nos mata.

- Mais Aioria eu não posso chegar lá de mãos abanando Mu não vai entender nada.

- Olha Shaka na minha opinião o melhor a fazer é você chegar e falar na lata.

- Esta bem!Concordou Shaka a contra gosto, sabia muito bem que não podia ser assim, não com Mu, podia ter funcionado com Aioria e Marin mais não poderia usar esse método com Mu.

Shaka sabia que com Mu ele teria que chegar com jeito se não poderia por tudo a perder.

Subiu de volta ao templo de virgem colocou a armadura numa espécie de altar onde sempre a deixava, o altar dava de fundo com a porta para as escadarias do templo, sentou-se no chão ao lado dela e ficou pensando no que fazer sabia que uma armadura de ouro não podia ser destruída facilmente, mais não lhe custou nada tentar, foi então que alguém o cutucou nas costelas.

- Aí! E virou o rosto para ver quem era.

- Aldebaram, não faça isso!

- Desculpe mais eu te chamei e você não ouviu.

- Parece preocupado Shaka, o que houve?

- Nada! O que quer? Disse o loiro calmamente.

- Ah! Olhe só Shaka a florzinha que eu ganhei esta morrendo e como o Afrodite não esta no santuário achei que talvez você pudesse me ajudar!

- Claro Aldebaram eu ajudo, me de aqui...Hum você tem regado ela não é?

- Claro que sim!

- Todos os dias?

- Hum... Não só duas vezes por semana!

- Ai esta seu erro meu amigo, essa planta precisa ser regada todos os dias.

- Faça-me um favor ali no canto a um pequeno baú com alguns adubos que o Afrodite me deu eu uso nas minhas plantas, pegue um pouco e traga ate aqui certo.

-

- Tá! Aldebaram saiu se saracoteando todo para o baú abriu e viu o pequeno pacote num canto.

- Aqui Shaka!

- Bem com um pouco do meu cosmos e esse adubo a sua florzinha vai ficar bem!

Shaka se levantou e entregou o vasinho nas mãos de Aldebaram!

Obrigado! Disse Touro que esticou seus fortes braços quase esmagando o pobre Shaka num abraço! - Desculpe te machuquei!

- Não estou bem Aldebaram! Shaka falou mais sua voz saiu com dificuldade por causa da pressão dos braços de Touro.

- Pode contar comigo pro que precisar viu shaka!

- Esta bem Aldebaram, mais se não se importa eu quero ficar sozinho agora!

- Ta bem!

- Hei, Shaka o que sua armadura esta fazendo fora do cofre?

- Nada... Só estava...Limpando ela é isso! "Que ótimo! Agora estou mentindo também" pensou.

- Ah! Então já vou!

Aldebaram foi se dirigindo para a saída do templo... Mais de repente Shaka ouviu um som como se algo estivesse se deslocando no ar olhou para trás e viu Aldebaram em plena queda, pior, com o tombo sua armadura foi junto pois estava bem a frente.

Correu ate a porta do templo apenas a tempo de ver sua armadura despencando escada abaixo seguida do vasinho de Aldebaram e do próprio Aldebaram que vinha logo atrás.

Shaka ficou olhando sem saber o que fazer sua armadura chegou primeiro ao final da escadaria ainda intacta, o vasinho logo atrás se espatifou em cima do elmo da armadura, a florzinha de aldebaram em pé como se tivesse sido plantada ali, e por fim Aldebaram que caiu de cara no chão.

Shaka desceu correndo as escadas chegou perto do cavaleiro de Touro que já estava se levantando.

- Machucou-se Aldebaram?

- Não mais olha só minha plantinha!!!

- Não se preocupe acho que tenho outro vaso pra ela no meu templo.

- Obrigado Shaka!

- Tudo bem... Acontece!

- Eu levo sua armadura de volta pra cima. Disse estendendo as mãos para pegá-la!

Mais assim que tocou na armadura ela começou a trincar em varias partes e caiu aos pés de Touro, completamente despedaçada!!!

Aldebaram não podia acreditar, começou a chorar, Shaka logo atrás dele parecia chocado.

Touro se virou para tentar se desculpar com o amigo e para seu espanto viu um largo sorriso se formando no rosto do indiano que em seguida passou a dar pulinhos de alegria, o choro de aldebaram sumiu de imediato para dar lugar a uma expressão de puro espanto!

- Ai! Meu deus!!! Que foi que eu fiz Shaka esta em choque! Disse agoniado.

- Não estou em choque Aldebaram! Obrigado, muito obrigado ! Falava o loiro que mal podia conter sua alegria.

Shaka começou a juntar os caquinhos de sua armadura e colocou tudo em seu colo segurando o sari que usava para poder carregar os caquinhos da armadura de Virgem subiu correndo direto para seu templo.

- Obrigado Aldebaram! A voz dele já vindo de longe.

- E minha florzinha? Falou em voz de choro.

Agora com a desculpa perfeita Shaka já podia ver Mu, chegou a jamiel mais rápido do que esperava.

Agora só precisava achar Mu...

- O que o trás aqui Shaka?

O cavaleiro de virgem deu um salto Mu estava logo ali atrás dele parado olhando-o com espanto!

- Vim lhe trazer minha armadura para consertar!

- Sua armadura? Perguntou o outro espantado já que as armaduras de ouro não eram destruídas tão facilmente.

- Esta bem me deixe vê-la!

Shaka depositou o cofre da armadura no chão ao abri-lo a armadura de virgem se espalhou em vários pedaços.

- Por Athena Shaka! O que foi que você andou fazendo? Como foi que sua armadura ficou assim?

- "Eu quebrei pra ter um motivo pra vê-lo Mu!" Pensou. Mais respondeu em voz alta. - Eu creio que devido a ultimas batalhas ela deve ter se danificado muito e eu nem mesmo percebi. Disse num tom sério.

- Puxa mais isso vai dar muito trabalho. E se você puder ficar vou precisar de você aqui.

- Perfeito! Disse o indiano por impulso.

- O que?

- Digo não haverá nenhum problema mu, eu posso ficar sim.

- Eu vou precisar de muito sangue seu pra concertá-la e acho melhor fazer isso aos poucos para não enfraquece-lo. Posso doar um pouco do meu também pra armadura é claro, assim poderei poupar um pouco do seu sangue.

- Bem vamos entrar hoje já esta tarde começarei o concerto amanha, será bom ter com quem conversar, Kiki esta com Shiryu creio que estou perdendo meu discípulo para o cavaleiro de dragão. Disse mu brincando, Shaka apenas sorriu. – "céus como ele fica lindo sorrindo pensou Mu!"

- Bem Shaka você pode ficar aqui neste quarto tem algumas roupas limpas ali no armário, creio que deva servir em você temos quase o mesmo tamanho, acomode-se eu vou preparar o jantar em quanto você se instala, esta bem?

- Claro, fique sossegado. Eu me arrumo.

Mu estava no andar de baixo onde ficava a cozinha era uma cozinha pequena mais muito bem organizada, mu mantinha tudo sempre muito a mão pra facilitar.

Começou a preparar o jantar mais sua cabeça estava no andar de cima onde shaka estava agora se acomodando ao seu novo quarto.

Mesmo assim o jantar que ele preparava saiu perfeito, ate mesmo para quem estava tão distraído no momento, Mu subiu ate o quarto onde deixou o amigo, mais ele não estava lá.

Entrou e caminhou ate a janela, pensando consigo. – por mim ele não passou ou eu o teria visto e Shaka não parece do tipo que pule janelas pra sair de casa.

Só então ouviu um barulho de água vindo do banheiro, caminhou ate a porta devagar estava entre aberta, mu ficou ali parado como que hipnotizado pela cena.

Shaka estava se banhando, a visão o fez esquecer completamente o que o tinha levado ate ali, a água percorria o corpo do cavaleiro de virgem, deslizando por cada curva como se soubesse de cor por aonde ir, os olhos de Mu seguiam o mesmo caminho, de repente o indiano se virou e viu o tibetano parado a porta.

Com a maior naturalidade do mundo Shaka caminhou ate Mu.

- O jantar já está pronto Mu? Mu?

- O que? Sim o jantar está pronto foi por isso que eu vim.

- É... Será que você poderia me arrumar uma toalha eu não vi nenhuma, espero que não tenha problema eu ter usado seu chuveiro, mais eu estava todo sujo de poeira, sua casa tem um caminho um tanto quanto acidentado. Mu esta me ouvindo?

Mu corou só agora percebeu que ainda estava parado à porta do banheiro com um Shaka completamente nu à sua frente.

- Desculpe-me.

O tibetano se virou e foi pegar uma toalha se pudesse ver o rosto do cavaleiro de virgem no momento que virou as costas para ele, poderia jurar que havia um esboço de sorriso nos lábios do indiano.

- Bem... agora vamos jantar se não a comida esfria, amanha levantarei bem cedo para concertar sua armadura.

- Esta bem.

Os dois jantaram sem trocar uma única palavra mu parecia ainda mais envergonhado do que quando Shaka saiu do banho. Só então o indiano resolveu tomar a iniciativa de uma conversa.

- Você não sente falta de alguém pra conversar aqui Mu? Eu acho que não conseguiria viver aqui sozinho.

- Não na verdade eu já ate me acostumei, mais nem sempre estou sozinho o Kiki aparece de vez em quando, afinal ele ainda não terminou seu treinamento.

- Kiki é um sortudo por ter um mestre como você.

Mu ficou ainda mais vermelho, e levantou de salto dizendo é melhor irmos dormir amanha temos que acordar cedo.

Shaka apenas sorriu mais uma vez, e dessa vez percebeu que mu estava sem jeito de estar a sós com ele. Os dois subiram para o andar superior cada um para seu respectivo quarto.

Já sozinho em sua cama Shaka não pode deixar de pensar.

- "Ele sente algo por mim. Eu senti isso, agora posso agir". E dormiu com um sorriso nos lábios.

No quarto acima, Mu ainda permanecia acordado não conseguia tirar a cena que vira da cabeça era fechar os olhos e a imagem de Shaka saindo do banho lhe vinha à mente. Pensou em ir ate o quarto de Shaka para vê-lo, mais e se o indiano se zangasse e que explicação ele daria por estar em seu quarto àquela hora da noite.

Poderia esconder seu cosmo e usar sua telecinese, se enganou Shiryu uma vez quando este veio pela primeira vez para concertar as armaduras de pegasus e do dragão talvez conseguisse esconder seu cosmo de Shaka era arriscado mais tinha que tentar era uma loucura e se shaka o pegasse não saberia como se explicar. Mais o fato de seu grande amor estar tão perto do alcance de suas mãos o estava deixando maluco mesmo, então por que não cometer uma loucura.

Camuflou seu cosmo e usou sua telecinese para entrar no quarto de Shaka.

'Como e exibido, pensou Mu ao se lembrar novamente da cena de antes do jantar, se ele soubesse... não teria ficado naquele estado na sua frente.'

Aproximou-se do outro com cuidado para não acorda-lo puxou o lençol que cobria apenas o indiano da cintura para baixo. Mu respirou fundo ao ver que Shaka estava dormindo sem roupa. "Exibido mesmo", pensou outra vez. Com toda cautela possível aproximou sua mão das coxas do indiano e o tocou numa caricia suave. Shaka se mexeu, e Mu quase enfartou de susto, mais o indiano continuava dormindo.

Ficou admirando aquele anjo loiro por mais alguns instantes e se teleportou de volta para seu quarto, e tentou dormir.

No quarto de baixo, o loiro fitava o teto com um largo sorriso nos lábios.

Na manha do dia seguinte os dois acordaram bem cedo e se encontravam agora do lado de fora da mansão de Mu onde este concertava a armadura de virgem.

Áries estava parado de pé em frente à armadura e Shaka o fitava de perto logo atrás dele.

Aproximou-se do tibetano por traz, posicionando sua cabeça cuidadosamente sobre o ombro deste mais sem tocá-lo.

- O que é isso que esta jogando na minha armadura?

Mu deu um pulinho de susto.

- Desculpe não quis assustá-lo, mais o que é isso?

Na verdade Mu nem ao menos percebera Shaka se aproximar dele.

- Isso é pó de estrelas!

- Pó de estrelas? Disse o loiro com interesse.

- Sim.

Shaka apoiou sua cabeça no ombro de Mu para ver melhor, e o tibetano ruborizou de imediato.

- Shaka... não quero ser rude mais... você esta tirando minha concentração.

- Eu tiro sua concentração Mu? Shaka perguntou com um sorriso.

Mu não sabia onde enfiar a cara depois dessa, mais tentou contornar a situação.

- Shaka já que você parece disposto a ajudar por que não pega minhas ferramentas, mais tenha cuidado.

- Esta bem.

Shaka apanhou a maleta onde Mu guardava cuidadosamente suas preciosas ferramentas e entregou a ele, quando o tibetano estendeu a mão para pegar a maleta tocou as mãos do indiano com a sua.

Foi à vez de Shaka ficar ruborizado, ficaram alguns segundos se olhando ate que Mu pareceu sair do transe primeiro.

- Obrigado!

Shaka continuou parado olhando para o tibetano que começou a trabalhar na armadura com os instrumentos, de repente se enchendo com toda a coragem que conseguiu reunir ele disse:

- Mu eu te amo.

Mu parou de imediato o que estava fazendo, não sem antes dar uma martelada errada o que abriu um buraco no peitoral da armadura de virgem onde já havia deixando quase pronta.

- Droga! Vou ter que começar de novo. Mu estava sem jeito tentou pegar o pote com seu precioso pó mais acabou derrubando quase tudo no chão, Shaka se abaixou segurando as mãos de Mu olhando diretamente nos olhos do tibetano, e repetiu.

- Mu eu disse que te amo!

Shaka não sabia decifrar a expressão no rosto do amigo mais agora que já tinha soltado o verbo não tinha como voltar atrás.

- Shaka... você...não, não estou engano. Mu começou a sorrir e em segundos estava gargalhando.

- Qual é a graça eu digo que te amo e você ri? Shaka parecia furioso.

- Não, é que, é que achei que tinha escutado você dizer que me ama!

- Mais eu disse! O indiano falou indignado.

O indiano não estava acreditando na reação de Mu ele continuava rindo.

- Tudo bem se você vai ficar zombando dos meus sentimentos eu vou embora agora mesmo, mande Kiki entregar minha armadura depois e saiu pisando duro decidido a ir embora. Mais Mu percebeu o que fizera a tempo correu, ate ele o segurando pelo braço.

- Me solta, eu vou...

Disse o indiano furioso mais não teve tempo de terminar a frase, pois mu o puxou de encontro a ele e o beijou com tanta intensidade que shaka sentiu-se tonto abriu os olhos lentamente para depois em seguida voltar a fechá-los. Seus pés pareciam não estar mais no chão sentia-se leve como uma pluma, os lábios de mu eram macios, quentes... Mu sentiu que já podia soltar o braço do indiano e o fez, abraçou Shaka envolvendo seus braços em torno da cintura deste, sentindo um frio percorrer sua espinha.

Os lábios de Shaka eram doces, delicados... Mu aprofundou mais o beijo quando o fez sentiu as mãos do indiano em seus cabelos. Podia sentir o perfume do indiano, era um cheiro tão bom que Áries não queria ter que solta-lo nunca mais. Se pudessem ficariam ali pra sempre entregues aquela maré de sensações, mais já começavam a sentir faltar o ar e relutantes separaram seus lábios.

- Desculpe não quis magoá-lo só achei que estava delirando quando ouvi você dizer que me ama, pois é o que também sinto por você. Eu te amo Shaka de virgem!

- Mu...

- Não foi minha intenção ser rude com você. Shaka você não sabe o quanto esperei por esse dia, mais tinha medo que você não correspondesse meus sentimentos.

- Eu sei sim Mu porque também esperava por este dia e sentia o mesmo medo, Aioria me aconselhou a dizer de uma vez e parece que deu certo.

- Aioria?

- Hã, hã... eu me abri com ele, precisava de um conselho.

- Vou ter que agradecer ao Aioria.

- Mais agora por que não vamos lá pra dentro?

- Lá dentro? Disse Shaka divertido.

- É. Eu gostaria que pudéssemos conversar mais, afinal vou ter muito tempo pra concertar sua armadura, você ficara aqui... não ficara?

- E desde quando eu consigo negar um pedido seu?

No santuário...

- Aioria eu estou preocupado, acho que o Shaka não estava em condições de ir ate Jamiel.

- Não se preocupe Aldebaram, Shaka esta muito bem eu vi quando ele saiu daqui com o cofre da armadura de virgem.

- Não seria melhor nós irmos ate Jamiel, esse concerto esta demorando muito já faz muito tempo que o Shaka foi pra lá o Mu não pode estar concertando a armadura dele ainda, ele já deve ter terminado há muito tempo.

- Nem pensar!!! Ficou maluco!!! Aioria dava pulinhos para acertar os cascudos na cabeça de Aldebaram. Você não vai lá atrapalhar os dois!!!

- Atrapalhar!!! Disse Aldebaram de olhos esbugalhados. Você quer dizer que... Que... Meu amigo Mu e o Shaka... eles...eles...

- É isso ai Deba, Capto?

- Captei!

Jamiel... Alguns dias depois

No quarto de Mu, o tibetano e Shaka dormiam abraçados, shaka devia ter voltado ao santuário há muito tempo atrás, mais os dias ao lado de Mu pareciam não passar.

Mu olhava para o indiano, que dormia em seus braços, não queria que shaka se afastasse dele nunca mais. Aconchegou-se mais junto ao indiano e tornou a dormir.

Do lado de fora da Mansão de Mu...

- Ah! Shiryu estou tão contente de estar de volta!

- Mu vai ficar feliz em vê-lo Kiki. Mais não acha estranho ele não estar aqui fora há esta hora? Já é quase meio dia!

- Tem razão.

- Kiki fique aqui eu vou entrar e ver se Mu esta lá dentro esta bem?

- Será que algum inimigo atacou o mu? Ah! Não!!

- Acalme-se Kiki eu vou lá!

Shiryu entrou passo a passo no castelo de Mu verificou o andar inferior e não encontrou nada. Passou para o andar superior, ao chegar próximo ao quarto de Mu notou que a porta estava entre aberta. Caminhou a passos lentos, evitando fazer qualquer barulho camuflando sua cosmo energia para que o inimigo não notasse sua presença.

Espiou pela fresta da porta e ficou paralisado, Mu estava lá! E não estava sozinho, Shiryu esfregou os olhos para ter certeza do que esta vendo, e percebeu que estava enxergando perfeitamente, Shaka dormia abraçado ao ariano.

Sentiu alguém puxar a barra de sua blusa.

- Kiki???

- Quem achou que era? Hei, o Mu esta ai? Estou sentindo o cosmo dele, sai da frente Shiryu.

- Que sai da frente que! Mu esta... Esta ocupado lá dentro vamos voltar depois!

- Mais Shiryu?

- Nem mais, nem menos, anda vamos e não faça barulho. Disse Shiryu em tom muito baixo.

Lá dentro do quarto...

- Mu! Acho que ouvi alguma coisa? Disse Shaka com voz de sono.

- Impressão sua, me deixe dormir vai!

- Mas...

- Shaka você acaba com minhas forças e não quer nem me deixar dormir?

- Hum... Eu acabo com suas forças? Preciso anotar mais essa!

- Essa o que? Disse Mu olhando nos azuis do olhar do indiano.

- Essa arma secreta!

- Arma secreta é? Mu falou sorrindo e beijou Shaka com carinho nos lábios.

Fim.

Ufã! Minha primeira fics Mu e Shaka. Alias é a primeira fics que escrevo.

Eu sei que ficou boba, mais eu vou melhorar... Essa fics era pra ter ficado pronta a tempo mais sempre parecia que tinha algo a melhorar e acho que ainda tem mais se não parasse não ficaria pronta nunca.

Mania de perfeição, sei que esta longe disso mais espero que tenham gostado.

Megara Soul


End file.
